Boundry Lines
by DauntlessBorn138
Summary: NOT WARM BODIES BASED OFF IT THOUGH! Global warming has happened and two groups remain. The groups hate each other and build a wall to seperate them. Then, years later two groups, one from Scavengers and the other from Soldiers, clash head to head. Tragidys will form and love will blossom. JUST TO BE SURE I DONT OWN WARM BODYS!


_**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story so please no bad reviews! I really hope ya'll guys like it! My BFF BeautifulCreature135 helped me wright it! enjoy!**_

**Savanna POV**

I stare at the ceiling fan, counting the times it spins. 1,2,3,4. "Man I have a slow fan..." I grumble as I set up. I throw my legs off the small bed, in response it creaks. The sound echoes off my bedroom walls. I stand up and stretch my arms. A shiver runs down my spine as I realize my bare legs are in the cold morning air. I quickly pull on a pair of skinny jeans. I go to the mirror and look into my reflection. I see a girl that is 5'1, a girl with long wavy dark brown hair, and dark eyes with flakes of gold. I see me. My hair is ratty from sleeping , so I brush it out and begin to braid. I stare at myself, watching my every move in the mirror. My hands move quick and swiftly. How can I be this way when doing my hair, but in real life be a clumsy 16 year old girl? How come I can't be like Riley, confident and holds herself with pride every step she takes? or like Courtney who seems to always be smiling and graceful every time I see her? Instead I'm just me...clumsy Savanna...After I finish my braid I grab my scavenger belt, and put it on. Its light weight for now. After I hook it up on my waist I dart down stairs, the rope that is attached to my belt, hits my side. On the last few step I jump off, I stumble a bit but stay up. I walk through the doorway to the kitchen and see a note on the round table.

"Sorry Savanna, I had an Emergency at work. I will see you when I get home tonight. Sincerely, Dad"  
A sigh escapes my mouth as I place the note back on the table. Dad has always had emergency in the morning. I'm use to it now, although it would be nice to spend time with him. I shake my head . No. It will never happen. I grab an apple from the pantry and take a bite. He is 29 now, and he is the leader of the scavengers, so I should know better. Most don't make it far past 30, I just wish he could make a little time for his kids...I spit out my apple. My thoughts at ruining my appetite. I throw the apple into the trashcan and walk to the door. I begin to turn the door knob when I hear feet shuffle on the floor. I turn to my little brother Aden.

"Aden!" I say as I put my hand over my heart, trying to calm it. "You startled me"

"I'm sorry sis I heard noises, I thought that their were intruders" Aden replies as he puts the knife he is holding down on the table closest to us. "Where are you going today?"

"Out" I say as I walk towards him.

"But your always going out!" He whined "Can I come?"

"No" I say quickly without any hesitation.

"But-"

"I'm sorry lil bro you can't. It's to dangerous for you" I kneeled down and hugged him. As I pull away I see his light greet eyes watering. I fight back my own tears and stand up.

"Sis!" He cried as I turned the door knob.

"Yes?" I ask as I open the door.

"Be safe, Please?" Aden pleaded, rubbing his eyes.

"I promise" I smile and he does to. I walk out and shut the metal door behind me. I bite my sleeve trying not to cry. He's been like this since mom died a year ago. So overprotective, it makes me sick. He's had to grow up fast...I love him but seeing him like this is like getting shot, and you have to go through the pain of bleeding to death.

" Hey you realise if you chew on your sleeve you won't have any shirts left" A deep voice calls out. I look up to see Duce's shaggy black hair, and bright blue eyes staring at me in mild amusement.

" I wasn't chewing on my sleeve!" I protest as I stand and walk towards him.

"Yeah sure you weren't, you just have a big wet spot on your jacket from the air" He mocked and I laughed "Do u want to talk about it?" He asked, his voice suddenly serious.

"Not really" I say. After a few moment of walking in silence I let my thoughts drift. Walking next to Duce makes me feel like a small child. He's so tall its not fair.

"What's with the ugly face?" Duce smirks

"Huh?" I say as I realize I'm making a face.

"Your lips are all tightly puckered up, and you were glaring at the air." He says as he pokes my forehead

"Owe! don't poke my head!" I blush as I look down

"Whatever, you know if you make faces like that your face will get stick that way and you'll no longer be beautiful"

"You think I'm beautiful?" I ask as I swing my head in his direction so I could see him.

"Well yeah, of course you are." Duce blushes and walks faster.  
I watch as he walks in front of me. His back is tense and strong looking. I can't help but stare. I watch his arms swing back and forth as he walks. It brings back memories of when we were kids. I giggle a little, and he turns back to look at me. He stops and waits foe me to catch up. I walk faster, and watch as he rubs the back of his neck and looks at me with a sweet general smile. I get goose bumps, I couldn't help it, the gesture was so sexy.

**Derek POV**  
I walk up the steps to main center of the inner city. My friend Draco walks beside me.  
"Damn this sucks, do we have to do a mission today?"

"Yes my friend, we have to go to the outer city, I think. Anyways just be happy we get to get rid of some of those scrawny Scavengers." I say as we stand with my other two friends.

"I can't believe you two! Almost late again!" Stacey hisses, her pierced nostrils flare up with rage. Her tattoo on her neck shows a little underneath her black leather jacket. A word 'Stay' and that's all I read when the mission video pops onto the screen.

"Welcome young soldiers. This is apart of your training. Your mission is to kill at least one scavenger, and bring me their weapon. If you complete this task you will become fill blood Soldiers. I wish you the best of luck, and may I say, We are stealthy as ninjas, as protective as a bear, and as strong as a soldier." The screen flashes to a picture of the Outer city and thin turns off.

Draco takes a deep breath, running his fingers threw his short blonde hair " Easy enough, now let's go kick some ass!" he yells as he takes off running. I breath in the air, and charge forward after him. I catch up to Draco, and thin we both become lead. He smiles when he sees the wall. A a big black wall that separates the inner city from the outer city, it towers over everything, including us. I look up thinking I wouldn't see the top, but I do, barley. We run to the very edge of the city of the city and area small hole. I crouch down, and pull myself through.

**Savannah's POV**  
"Damn I can't believe we got a boring mission like searching for supplies." Riley complained as her aqua blue eyes scan over the surroundings coldly. Her pale blonde hair in a fishtail braid over her shoulder. She wears skinny jeans, her favorite combat boots, with a white tank top under her black leather jacket , the sleeves pulled up to her elbows exposing her tattoo. 'The Karma of fucking over a good girl, is the Bitch you end up with' is what it says.

"We'll just deal with it" Duce mumbles under his breath.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She hissed. Her nose flares up making her diamond nose stud show.

"I wasn't." He sighed a he walked over a box full of medicine. "And why should I listen to you?" He stands up straight right when Riley throws her silver knife. It hits right right in front of his face. Barley missing him.

She walks over giving him the look of death. "That's why" she says as she yanks her knife out of the wall and slips it back into her belt with her other throwing knifes. They glare at each other before Courtney speaks up.

"Would you two stop fighting? we need to look for supplies." she says. Her ark red hair in a high pony tail and her hazel eyes look slightly annoyed. She wears skinny jeans with her red converts and a white tank top and a red hoodie.

"I agree with Courtney, can we please just get this one with?" I ask as I take some bottles of medicine.

"Yeah Duce quit picking fights with me" Riley said with a smirk, and duce let out a little laugh.

"One day that pride and confidence is going to get u killed" he said

"I'd love to see that happen" She said snickering. We search through the boxes and crates, I find some fruit and put it in my game bag they gave us. Duce comes and helps me. His hand touches mine when we both reach for the same fruit. He looks down at me and I look up at him, Into his beautiful blue eyes

"Savanna" He whispered

"Yes?" I whisper back, my voice shaking.

"I think I love you" He whispered as he blushes and pushes his lips against mine. It feels like time is frozen, in the best way. He licks my lips asking for entrance into my mouth. I let him in, his tongue exploring my mouth and mine his. It feels like m flooding on air, but he pulls away. He smiles making his pierced eyebrow curve. we stare at each other when Riley walks up.

"You son of a bitch!" she yells into his ear,pulling is hand behind his back. "If you hurt her I don't hesitate to throw me into your skull do you stand?" Riley is protective, we've been friends since we were born and were like sisters, she lost her whole family In a raid of soldiers.

"And I won't hesitate to shoot you with an arrow!" Courtney yelled also. Me, her and Riley have been best friends for so long were sisters and would do anything for each other

"I wouldn't hurt her even if the world was ending and the only way to save it was to hurt her!" He yelled at them "I love her"  
Riley let go of Duce and walks over to me. She gives me a look saying "If he hurts you just say so and I'll take care of it." I nod and she smiles. I give Duce a loving look and he returns it. He walks over to me and is about to take me hand when the windows around us shatter, and people dressed in black leather come in.

"Sorry to ruin the party" A girl with a pierced nose and a bunch of tattoos says. When I see a marking on her skinny left arm, I know exactly who they are.

"Soldiers"

**_A/N: Cliffhanger! Haha! Did you guys like it? Please review!_**


End file.
